Frisco
by csoupfan
Summary: Jacks little sister returns from frisco to collect the money their mother left them, but he doesn't even know she's alive.
1. Default Chapter

Default Chapter  
  
He had always been a kidder, my brother. He had a feel for crowds and people, when we were little we would walk around the city together and he would wave to everyone and laugh with the kids on the streets. I was never that comfortable, being three years younger and classified as the kid sister I was looked down upon and never a part of his social life. I blame that for the reason I was gone and they were still there. After our father got put in Jail, our mother depended on my brother to get money. I was to stay at home and do chores. After mother died, my brother moved out, and when my Aunt Martha came west to Frisco, I was to come with her.  
I always felt it was my brother's fault, for letting me leave. When it was cold at night, and I was hungry I cursed him for letting me go to Frisco. I did everything I could to raise money so Aunt Martha could go see a doctor, but she died right before I hit the budget. That's when I started stealing things to sell, and even then not many people would buy from a girl.  
I never talked about my family, because there really wasn't much to say. I knew I once had one, and I knew that they weren't in Frisco, but I couldn't tell you where they were or point them out if I saw them. After I left them all contact between us was gone. This was until I saw a story in the Golden Gate titled Pulitzer Knocked down by Sweatshop Kids. There was a picture, of a group of about 20 to 30 boys and that's where I saw him. I knew he looked familiar and when I read the article and saw his name I knew that was him, and there he was, smiling back at me, like I was someone he knew. And at that moment in time, I knew I had to get to New York City.  
I had all the money saved up from trying to get Aunt Martha to the doctor; along with the extra money I would collect just to have food. All I needed was about two more bucks and I was on my way, but two bucks was not an easy thing to come by. China town was growing, and the place where I was living was slowly getting sucked in. Selling papers to the Immigrants was an easy way to make money, if they were able to read, which only a fifty, fifty chance were. But I proved everyone wrong, once again, and before I knew it, I was on my way to New York City. 


	2. Chapter 2: Lanie

Chapter 1: Lanie  
  
The Day she left Fisherman's Warf, she went by ferry, to the Oakland train yards. The ferry to Oakland was free. She knew the driver from previous visits to Oakland, but those were to visit her Aunt Martha's grave.  
  
"Hey Lanie! Where are you heading today?" She looked up at Joe, the ferry driver. He always meant well, by starting conversation so she always did her best to answer.  
  
"The train yards," she told him all he needed to know, which practically, was nothing.  
  
She had ventured as far as Tracy, CA but never out of the state.  
  
"Oh," he seemed to understand, because when the ride was over, he told her to keep her head held high. She smiled and started to walk off. She was leaving now, and that's all that mattered, she was leaving, and she was never coming back.  
Lanie Jacobs was 16 years old and highly attractive for a girl living on the streets. She had short brown hair with bright hazel eyes and a very tan complexion. She was three years younger than her brother, Jack Kelly. Contrary to popular belief, Jack and Lanie weren't their real names. After their father was put in the New York state Penitentiary their mother renamed them, and they have gone by those names ever since.  
  
The train ride took at least three days. The train stopped in Las Vegas, Denver, Chicago, then Philadelphia and finally reached New York. But the train stopped in Brooklyn instead of Manhattan. It was around 2 in the afternoon when Lanie got off the train; she soon realized she was an alien in unknown territory.  
Then it started to rain. She found the nearest shelter, cardboard box, and hid under it. Hours seemed to pass by, day turned into night, and humid, muggy weather, turned into cold wet weather. She felt like she was back in the Warf in Frisco, and then she heard voices, voices of boys. They were coming closer by the second, and they would pass without noticing her if only, AAACHOOO. She had to sneeze.  
  
"Who da hell is there??" Asked one of the boys, she shuddered, she had been revealed. She slowly came out from under the box.  
  
"Sorry I didn't mean to scare you," She looked the boy in the eye, "I just got in from Frisco and was looking for some shelter, until I could work my way to Manhattan." The boy stared at her in confusion. The other two boys, who looked like his sidekicks, were twitching awkwardly. This was quite annoying.  
  
"Frisco, ya said??" He narrowed his eyes, "I got a boy who came in for da night, whos from Manhattan. He'll lead ya back tomorrow. Oderan' dat, ya needs to come stay at da lodgin' house, before ya catch a cold."  
  
And that's how Lanie found shelter. She didn't know she was in the hands of Spot Conlon, her brother's partner over way, all she knew was there was a bed, and that was something that she hadn't touched in a good three years. She was the last to wake. She looked around to see the boy who brought her in last night, he was in deep conversation with someone else, someone who looked extremely familiar, but she ignored it.  
  
"I noticed ya have some extra clothes, so we don't needs to give ya any. My buddy over there is gonna guides ya to Manhattan, alrigh?" He looked at her strangely, almost in pity, and she hated when people pittied her. She gruffed at him and walked towards the bathroom There was a knock on the stall and she figured it was him again.  
  
"Yes?" She asked extremely impatient. But it was a different boy.  
  
"Ya know Lanie, I thought you was neva coming back," she stopped dead in her tracks, she cracked the door open, to face someone she didn't even know still existed. 


	3. Chapter 3: RaceTrack

Chapter 3: Racetrack

Race sold papers at the sheepshead race track which was closer to Brooklyn than to Times Square. Spot never had a problem with putting up Jack's boys, and there were many nights where it was to late to go all the way back to Times Square, so Race would head to Brooklyn. Tonight was one of those nights, and he slowly made his way towards the lodgin' house.

When Race woke up the next morning, there was something weird, and he soon discovered why. Spot was standing right above his bed, waiting to talk to him.

"Hey Race, I needs ya ta do me a favor," this was odd, Spot never asked for anything from anyone, except Jack. "I needs ya ta guide this goil back to Manhattan for me."

"Sure ting Spot, where is she, who is she?" Race thought it appropriate to ask the specifics.

"She never told me her name, and I never told her mine, but she says she from Frisco," Race stared straight at Spot. Was he lying, he couldn't tell, she couldn't be back.

"Are you tellin' me dat…"

"Shhh, I don't know see, I never metta, and you did, so youda known." Spot pointed her out, and right then Race knew it was her. He nodded, and started walking towards the Bathroom.

"Ya know Lanie, I thought you was neva coming back," Race smiled in spite of himself, he had just scared her out of her boots, and he knew it too. She cracked open the door.

"Race; of course, of all the people I had to run into in this stinking place." She sounded annoyed.

"Never fear, I'll bes gettin' you to Jackie boy in a Jiffy," He was smirking. "I bet he'll be wanting to see ya, I mean how long has it been 7 years?" Now that he thought about it, it had been an awfully long time

"So I suppose you are the one guiding me to Manhattan?" She was fiddling with her trousers, "Since you must know every nook and cranny of the city by now."

"Sure am!" He was parading the fact that he was better at something than her. Ever since they were kids Lanie had tried to make herself seem better than Jack and his friends. "I bets ya don't remember anyting bout' the city do ya?" He was giving her a hard time now. She rolled her eyes and walked towards the sink. He had won, and he knew it so he let it go.

"Hey, Race'll take care of ya, you'll get there fine with him." Spot was trying to be encouraging but Race could tell that it wasn't working for her.

"Thanks, I'll see you sometime," She was ready to go, he could see it, so he started heading towards the door shouting on his way.

"See ya lata Spot!" And they started their journey. They didn't talk most of the way. Lanie didn't show any interest, therefore Race didn't push it. But when they did talk, she seemed to want to talk about anything except Jack.

"So Race, I am guessing that you still have a strange fascination with Sheepshead?" He smiled at her. She always made fun of him for his dreams about gambling.

"Lanie, whos ya think ya talkin' to?" He continued, "I mean did ya ever know me to not love money?" He laughed at her expression of annoyance. "So where dids ya learn to talk all 'spectable?" This time it was her turn to laugh.

"Remember when I left with Aunt Martha? Well, she decided I should be educated, so I went to school. After she died I didn't have the money to continue my education, but I had the few years that I needed." He looked at the ground, ashamed. He couldn't believe that Lanie had gotten farther in life then himself and the others. Jack was going to get hell for being less than she was. "Why? Do you have a problem with me talking this way? I find it better than street talk, its easier to understand." She said, getting defensive, he didn't mean to offend her, it was just odd.

"Lanie, ya know I don' care how ya talk, I was just askin' a simple question thas' all." They continued the rest of the trip in silence.


	4. Chapter 4: Spot Conlon

Hey!

Thanks for reviewing!! I am really new to this sort of thing, and I will not be offended if you tell me it sucks...so feel free! And I am sorry it took me so long to write another chapter...but I decided that I could put it off so sorry!!

Also please tell me if I have any parts of the story wrong...like the background story...or spelling I would like to know!! Thanks!

MOrgan

Chapter 4: Spot Conlon

Spot Conlon watched Race walk off with the strange girl from Frisco. If she was Jack's sister than Race would lead her to him and everything would be ok. But there was a question burning in his head, why now? He didn't understand what she was there for; she seemed to have been doing fine without Jack for the longest time, why now. He shrugged his shoulders and turned around. He couldn't see them anymore anyway, so why worry about it.

About noon, Spot heard a familiar voice. "Hey Spot! Hows ya doin?? I came down to Brooklyn to escapes the fam, does ya mind if I's stays a few days?" Spot turned slowly but surely. It was just the way of things, Race brings the girl to find Jack, and Jack comes to Spot for the weekend. He smiled as he spit and shook with Jack Kelly, his long time friend and partner over way.

"Sure thing Jackie-boi, whateva ya needs!" Spot smiled trying to hold back his concern. What was he escaping? What did he mean by family? Spot shrugged again and put his arm around Jack's neck and lead him towards the lodging house. As they walked Spot questioned Jack in a non-suspicious way. "So Kelly what kindsa problems, have you been having ova theres in Manhattan?? Is it Davie? Mary? Less? Is everyone okays does ya needs help??" Race sounded suspicious, being satisfied with his questions he shut his mouth waiting for a reply.

Jack replied by spilling his guts. "Spot, I just don't feel at home anymore. Davie's back in school, Less is agrivaged that he cants sell papes with me anymore, Mary thinks I's cheatin on her with some goil up here in Brooklyn. I just don't gets it!!" He looked frustrated and depressed, by this time they were at the lodging house; Jack sat down on the curb and put his head in his hands. Spot was relieved that he hadn't seen Lanie. But then this horrible thought came to his head. What if she goes by Davie's place and Mary sees her. Then she will think that Lanie was the girl Jack was cheatin on her with....oh boy.

He decided to step out a little further. "Jackie-boi, does anybodys, knows ya here??" Holding his breath, he listened to Jack's reply.

"Yea, I told Mush, Blink, and Crutchy that I wouldn't be ats the house wits dem dis weekend cause I was going to Brooklyn to visits you. I told Mary I was going to visit Denton for da weekend." He looked up at Spot as if for some reconciliation. "Does ya think its bad I lied to her like dat??" Spot smiled slightly.

"Nah Jackie-boi ya ain't got nothing to worrys bout." Yea nothing at all, nothing except your little sister.


	5. Chapter 5: Jack Kelly

Sorry, It has been a while. It has been so long I forgot I had a story, haha! Wow…anyway like I said last time I amm completely new at this so, just fill me on my record.

Chapter 5: Jack Kelly

She was 9 when he sent her off with Aunt Martha. He could remember everything about her. She was a cute little girl, he wondered what she looked like now. He wondered if his friends would still love her like they had before. He sighed, staring up at the ceiling of the Brooklyn Lodging house. He had left Manhattan for a few days to clear his mind. To much was going on, he was being torn between his old life and the new one that was approaching him. Many times he wondered what she had to say, what she would have said. She would have been so proud of the strike, up there fighting with him, making sure that everyone had a fair break. That's where he learned it all from, his little sister.

Spot had been his friend since they were at least 11, he was always tougher than Jack, but since he was smaller, they worked as a pair. They learned from each other, and by that time Jack had tried to forget her, and tried to make everyone else forget her too. Spot asked about her once, Jack remembered what he said, "So whas tha deal wit your little sista Jackie?" Jack just smiled and responded.

"She left for Frisco two years ago, her name was Lanie, and she probably isn't coming back." That was all that he ever said about her. And since then Spot hadn't brought her up once. He knew Aunt Martha made sure she was educated, and brought up as a lady. But Aunt Martha was getting old, and he always questioned how long she would live, or how long it would be before Lanie came and found him. He had never thought about it this much, but he sensed her. It was almost as if he knew she was here, but she wasn't. He had gotten up three times in the night to check to see if a girl was in the room, and the room lacked all female existence. He knew she wouldn't be in Brooklyn if she came anyway. She wasn't that stupid, and if she did come to Brooklyn she would had to have remembered her way home….right?

Suddenly thoughts came into his head or horrible things happening to her, but why should he care, he didn't even know if she was alive. Their Old Man had their money in jail, and if they asked nicely there was a chance he would give it to them. Jack had been to see him four times, every single time asking for his share, but their old man said not without you both here. Jack told him once in that case he would never get it, and the old man just replied "I guess you'll have to wait until I die then, won't ya boy?"

He tortured Jack, more for fun than for real reason. He would die soon, and Jack would be able to find a real job, and maybe search for his sister and bring her back to New York. He smiled knowing Mary and Davie and Less would all love her. And the boys, man would they be happy. Everyone loved Lanie, and she knew it, she would come back one day. Upon Deciding this jack fell asleep; having the first full nights rest he had had in a long time.


	6. Chapter 6: Mush

Chapter 6: Mush

Mush rose with an awkward yawn. He pushed on the top of his bottom bunk, hopefully waking Blink up; otherwise they would be late today. They had decided to sell papers together that morning, because Jack was out and they knew they would be bored. He pushed again, determined to wake Blink up- the whole room was stirring. Crutchy was moving about and he could see Skittery fighting off Kloppman.

"Alrigh I'm up, I'm up stop it why don't ya…" Mush laughed as Blink jumped off the bunk. "…You too pushy sometimes Mush, ya needs ta straighten' out." Blink rubbed his back on the way to bathroom. Mush got up himself and immediately sat back down as Kloppman screamed in Boots' ear in the bunk next to his.

The boys were heading out just as Boots, Skittery, and Specs ran up to join them. They were all heading over to collect their papers, which were back at fifty cents, after they proudly held a strike a couple of months back. They each bought a fair share and everyone headed their respected directions- Blink and Mush were just heading off when Mush saw Race.

"Race- hey Race! Over here!" Mush yelled, but Race shook him off. Did Mush see him right or was Race with a girl? Mush looked at Blink, who seemed to be thinking the same thing- but they both shrugged it off. Who knew what Race was up to?


	7. Chapter 7:Lanie

Chapter 7: Lanie

Lanie wouldn't call it enjoyment, not that she didn't like Race, she loved Race, they had just said too much at one time. But as they reached Manhattan, Race avoided the awkward silence and started talking about the strike.

"It was amazin', everyone new 'bouts us Lanie, they knew our names!" she laughed at his enthusiasm, and little to her surprise he still admired her brother. Race was always more of an equal to Jack than some of the other kids. But from what it sounded like every sweat shop kid in all of New York still admired Jack Kelly, and after this strike Lanie wouldn't be surprised to find her brother as a copper statue in Times Square.

But she had other things to worry about, because they were there- good ol' Manhattan. She took in a deep breath, feeling the dirty, yet comforting Manhattan air.

"Almost there kid, I'll just brings ya to da lodgin' house, alrigh'?" He wanted her confirmation on if this was okay, she rolled her eyes at him.

"Yes Race, that is fine, but what do you want me to do once I get there?"

"We'll work that out afta we talks to Kloppmon."

"Who?"

"Neva you minds."

Who was Kloppmon? And what did he have to do with her? As they got closer to Times Square she saw more and more boys around her age, all dressed similarly- two of them even waved at Race, but he shrugged off the gesture.

"Do you not like those boys?" Lanie asked curiously, she never knew Race to shrug anyone off even if he didn't like them.

"I's not tha I don't likes em, I's more like I don't have times for em, right now…understan'?"

"No, but I suppose I don't have too."

These were their last words before they stepped into the lodging house, as for Lanie, she was stepping into a whole new world.


	8. Chapter 8: Racetrack

Chapter 8: Racetrack

He saw Blink and Mush wave. He saw them before they waved, and he saw them look at each other like someone had died after they waved. But he shook his head slightly and ignored the funny looks.

"Do you not like those boys?" She was curious, he could tell.

"I's not tha I don't likes em, I's more like I don't have times for em, right now…understan'?" He tried to get her to see that she didn't need to see everyone, that no one needed to know she was here before Jack knew.

"No, but I suppose I don't have too." She shrugged.

As they stepped into the lodging house, Race had a sense of Dejavu. How did she not remember this place, she came here to say bye to Jack before she left for the last time. They all said bye to her here, this should have been her last memory of New York, yet she…didn't remember. Race shook it off, it doesn't matter, Kloppmon just needs to see her and tell them where Jack is.

"Kloppmon, my man, hows ya feelin?" Kloppmon turned around, put his spectacles on and smiled his rugged smile.

"Race," he nodded, "and who have we here?" He asked curiously. It blew Races mind that no one could tell, she was the female version of Jack, if not a clone.

"Kloppmon, dis is-"

"Kelly, Lanie Kelly. I am Jack Kelly's younger sister." Race smiled at the face that she didn't say little. She refused to be taken as smaller than or lower than Jack. But that is just how things were, and always have been.

"Younger sister huh? I wasn't aware that Jack had a younger sister. Do you live in Mahattan?" Kloppmon narrowed his soft eyes on her face, studying her like a book but reading her like she was a foreign language.

"No sir, well now, I am from the Frisco Bay sir." She sounded proud of her home.

"Ahh, well you will need a place to stay I am sure. We charge here-" Race was ready to object, "-but I think until you get the hang of things we can afford to sleep you downstairs."

"Well thank you sir, but I would be more than willing to-"

"Nonsense girl, I would be happy for you to stay here. I am sure Jack knows you're in town, correct?"

"well…"

"Nevermind we will deal with that later." Kloppmon smiled at the two kids.


	9. Chapter 9: Kloppmon

Chapter 9: Kloppmon

He grabbed at his lower back, counting and recounting his savings in his head, making sure he had enough to keep the girl. He had never had a girl before and keeping up with her was going to mean more work. Most girls either were either living with their mothers on the street, both selling their bodies, or working in factories at sewing machines. He wanted neither for the girl, especially if she was cowboy's little sister. She looked like she resembled him but it had been so long since Kloppmon had seen Cowboy it was hard to remember.

Cowboy had stayed at the lodging house only a few nights after the strike. He either slept in Brooklyn or with Dave and Les, and their sister Sarah. Kloppmon hoped Jack was smart enough to respect the girl and not pull a Jack and do anything stupid.

Kloppmon sighed, as much as he tried to teach those kids, he wondered how much they actually learned. He felt sorry for them, but never showed it, the last thing they wanted was pity. They had grown up too soon, some of them a matter of days had taught them how to live their lives in the real world, and sadly this was all their lives would probably succumb too. Kloppmon shook his head, 'it's not right,' he thought. 'It just is not right.'

Kloppman, Race, and the girl spent the majority of the afternoon putting together her room; it was down the hall from Kloppman's. Kloppman's room was in between her room and the stairs, not that Kloppman was scared anything would happen, just in case something ever did. Race seemed to know the girl, and she looked distantly familiar to Kloppman, but not enough to ask her if he'd seen her before.

"Is Cowboy from Frisco too?"

"Cowboy?" She looked a little confused.

"I'm sorry, Jack?" Kloppmon shook his head; he couldn't believe he forgot that he had started calling Jack that, right after he got here. He remembered the conversation, he and Jack's first real conversation

**222222222222222222222222222222222222222222**

"So what do they call you now, Jack Kelly, right?"

"Yea, whatya want with it?"

"Just wondering what I should call you, Jack Kelly, sounds like some sort of super hero."

"Nah, I ain't no hero, well not yet anyways…"

"Well boy, what are we going to do about that? How can we make you a hero?"

"When I can go save my sister and my aunt, and we can alls go to Santa Fe and bes happy foreva."

"Santa Fe? Well then boy, you wouldn't be a super hero, but a cowboy."

"Yea, whateva." There was a slight pause, Kloppmon let the kid think, and then it became time for them both to go inside.

"Well Cowboy, I think it's time for you to head off to bed, big day sellin' papers tomorrow."

"Who needs sleep to sell papes?"

"You do Cowboy, you do,"

"Yea Ima goin."

**22222222222222222222222222222222222222222**

"Oh right, no sir, he's from here, but so am I. I moved to Frisco with our Aunt Martha a few years back." She hung her head, as if she didn't want to continue the conversation, so Kloppmon didn't go on.

But race didn't seem to get the hint.

"Yea, Lanie left us all here about seven years ago. Jack was livin' here then Kloppmon, but we was all new, you might not remembers us." Race just kept going; he was hanging curtains that Kloppmon found in an extra closet, so he couldn't see Lanie's face. "Yea, Cowboy wasn't really Cowboy then, I thinks he gots the name afta Lanie left. She came here once or twice, wes all knew her, or at least the majorities of us knew OF her. Jackie-boi used to talks about you all the times Lanie, but afta ya left, you gots a little quiet in da lodgin' house."

"Alright I think the room is suitable, don't you Miss Lanie?"

"Yes sir, it's wonderful, thank you."

"Alright Race, let's go upstairs," And Race, finally taking the hint, followed Kloppmon out the door.

"Lanie," Race ran back in to say, "Ima sorry we didn't find him today, he'll bes here tomorrow im sure, just gets some good sleep alrigh?"

"Thanks Race, its fine, good night."

"Night Lanie." Kloppmon watched Race run up the stairs into the boys' room, he shook his head again. Lies, when was Race gonna tell her that Cowboy never came around anymore. Oh well, She would find out plenty soon enough.


End file.
